Koyoi Star Coord
(コヨイスタース) is a Lovely-type coord from the brand Fantasy Time. It has not appeared in the anime yet, nor has it been worn by anyone. This coord resembles the Girlish Star Coord, Girlish Yellow Coord, and the Girlish Molly Coord. User TBA Appearance Top A purple T-shirt with a blueberry collar and print of stars. In the middle is a white and glittering black heart with Fantasy Time written on it. Over this is a black silk jacket with white coloring on the shoulder and middle of the arm, separated by a thin lavender strip. The bottom, wrist, and collar is black with a white stripe in the middle. On the wrist are circular, heart, and star-shaped beads of lavender and black alternating with each other, along with a purple bow sewn to the side. The pockets on the torso are lined in purple, and going down the middle are amethyst heart-shaped buttons to match the star pinned to the upper right corner. On the lower left is a white string ribbon bound by an amethyst star, resting over a purple striped ribbon. On the left corner of the chest is a logo. The user also gains a black ring, a purple choker with a tiny bow and pearl accents in the middle, along with a bead necklace attached to a magical girl wand-like ornament. Bottoms A purple check pleat residing over a dark gray layer, which rests over a white layer. On each pleat is a fluffy white or black heart that has FT written in the opposite color. Sewn to the right corner are three glittering black bows, each with a star in the center colored white, black, or amethyst. A lavender star-shaped purse is included with the strap lined by white frills to match the stringed section in the middle. On each tip of the star is a purple or white stud, while a striped bow is sewn on top with a black star in the middle. Shoes White platform shoes with thin glittering black lines on the sole. The sole and toe is solid white, while the shoelaces and ribbon are made from black glittering fabric. The ankle cuff is made from two black fabrics, the second layer is glittering while the top has white, black, and lilac bead chains. White socks are included with purple and amethyst ribbon wrapped around it and tied into a bow on the side of the white and black cuff. The cuff has a bead chain circling the middle. Accessory Three stars of varying shapes and design are sewn together. The biggest star is black with a frilly border and a pearl bow sewn to it, attached to a white star and a smaller purple star. The second star is lavender with lilac frills and a black bow. The third star is a diamond gem on a scalloped lavender base that has black bead studs. Game is a Lovely Rare Coord from the brand Fantasy Time. It first appeared in the Time 2017 Vol. 5 Collection. Gallery Official Coord Official Arts Idol Time Pripara Happy Brithday Takase Koyoi.png Category:Coord Box Category:Coord Category:Lovely Coord Category:Rare Coord Category:Fantasy Time Category:Time 2017 Vol. 5 Collection